


Harmonized

by PDV



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Male Fatebinder - Freeform, Paralysis, Psychopaths In Love, Surprisingly Sweet After It Gets Past the Dubcon, We're All Psychopaths Here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDV/pseuds/PDV
Summary: The Young Fatebinder has never met a woman he found quite as attractive as Verse. She's not interested and everyone else thinks it's doomed, but he's completely sure she'll come around. Eventually.
Relationships: Fatebinder/Verse (Tyranny)
Kudos: 2





	Harmonized

**Author's Note:**

> Canon doesn't make clear whether _every_ Archon has a Sigil others can use. I take the interpretation that they do, and Tunon's Sigil, the Sigil of Enforcement, is useful primarily for the taking and holding of prisoners. Details are explained as Verse asks the Fatebinder about them. This Fatebinder more or less takes the Anarchist path, but I play fast and loose with the details.
> 
> Most of the Verse's lines before and after their first spar are canonical. The blatant kinky flirting in them, never acknowledged or further-pursuable in the game, are what inspired this fic.

"You've learned a thing or two about fighting in the Chorus. Care to duel?"

"That would be an understatement, and I thought you'd never ask. Since you're obviously at a huge disadvantage, I'll let you pick our weapon of choice."

"Archery could be fun... but no, I've got to go with paired knives. I could never pass up a dance."

"Good choice. I'll leave you to guess which is my dominant hand."

"Wasn't the _first_ question on my mind..."

The fight was aggressive. Verse held nothing back, all wild ferocity and constant motion. I was good. She was better. I kept up, matching her cut for cut and parry for parry, but she scored several slashes on me before I got the feel for the chaotic rhythm she fought to. I think we were circling for a good three minutes after that; I wasn't matching her speed, but I could channel her motion, make it so the openings to attack me were obviously to one side. I thought she might tire out, but it became pretty clear that she'd last an hour even at that speed. I did want to get in at least one good cut before calling it, though, so I tried deception: I feigned that _I_ was tiring out. In fairness, I was tiring, a bit, but I played it up substantially. Moved slower, took a couple light slashes across my knuckles... Then, as I was pretty sure she would, she overcommitted. She went in for a big slash to the thigh, but I dropped the act, pivoted on my opposite foot, and cut a long 'X' on her back before she regained her footing. She threw another dozen slashes at me before I could call a halt, two of them good cuts, but it was worth it.

"Alright, puppy, you held your own. Were you planning that the whole fight?"

"Not the whole time. When I realized you weren't going to tire yourself out, I knew you were going to beat me. But I didn't want to let you get away unbloodied, so... I cheated a little."

"It's some cheating I can get behind. Call me impressed. Need anything else, or did I tire you out?"

"Need would be a strong word, but I wouldn't say no..."

She gave me a quizzical look. I probably returned it, because it took me a second to make the connection.

"Was that _not_ innuendo? Usually when some hot stuff like you asks a guy if he's too tired, she's looking to fuck."

"...If you want a fuck, go find a brothel; I'd rather find someone else to fight."

"They're not exclusive - never mind. I'm definitely not up for another fight with you today. Maybe tomorrow, if there's time between errands for the conquest."

As it turned out, there wasn't time. It was days later before we had much downtime somewhere safe enough to spar.

* * *

"Spar again, binder?"

"Not up for another beating. I'd go for an archery contest, though."

"You _are_ pretty good with your bow. No handicap?"

"Not this time."

It was close, but while she was faster, my shots were truer. She seemed pleased.

"You're very good, for a Court bureaucrat. We should have a rematch on real targets, though. Pheasant hunting?"

"Could be fun. Less exhilarating than dancing with you, but beating you has its appeal."

"Don't get cocky, Puppy. I'm still better than you at combat archery."

"We'll have to see, won't we."

She smiled the least predatory smile I'd ever seen on her.  
"Yeah. We will."

* * *

"Hey, Puppy. I'm bored, want to spar again?"

Bait the hook.  
"I'm too outclassed to learn much from it, so sorry, but it's just not interesting for me. Unless you're willing to add some stakes..."

"If that's what it takes to get you fighting, sure. What wager?"

Add the flashy distraction.  
"If I win, you share my tent and bedroll tonight and I enjoy you however I like. If you win - well, you don't really need stakes, and you're much better. Give me any scar you like as long as it's a wound I can close properly by tomorrow night?"

"Your lech thing is so boring. But it's not like you have a chance. Deal. Twin blades?"

And then the subtle trap.  
"I was thinking a bit more flex. No arrows or throwing spells, within blade's reach only. But swapping a knife for a shield or fist is fair game."

"You're on."

Hook, line, and sinker.

...

I rolled with the blow, my left knife already stuck in the dirt too far away to retrieve. But that was fine; it just meant she wouldn't treat that hand as a real threat. I twitched my fingers through invoking a sigil - spells delivered from my fingertips aren't _thrown_ , but I'd need to be careful, it might not take effect quickly.

Her next assault I parried with my right and pushed it outward. As I hoped, she took the chance to swing at my bladeless left, preciely enough that I had no leverage to knock her blow aside. But I didn't need leverage, just contact. My fingers finished the sigil as I reached under her blade and rubbed the back of my hand on her forearm, too gently to block her - but she froze up instantly.

I stepped back, rubbed some balm on that last cut she'd made, and then stepped back into her view. "The paralysis you're experiencing is called the lockspell, one of the longest-lasting uses of the Sigil of Enforcement. It will last past dawn if I want it to. Do you yield?"

She noticed she could speak, and did: "You cheated. You said no spells!"

"I said no _throwing_ spells, and nothing outside blade's reach. The lockspell needs sustained skin contact. Not cheating, just deception again."

"-Fine. I yield, you get your fuck. Don't expect me to fall for this again, though."

"'Course not, you're not stupid."

...

In my tent, that evening after dinner:

"You know, I could break you utterly. The Sigil of Enforcement makes it easy, even on someone like you who wouldn't mind the pain of torture. Holding you still like this is the smallest spell of Enforcement I know."

"I am a Scarlet Fury; I am unbreakable," she snarled. Or tried to; the effect was mostly lost when she couldn't move enough to bare her teeth.

"Not against Tunon you aren't. But you're right, I couldn't break a Scarlet Fury. But I could break enough of you that you weren't a Fury any more. I'd cordon off your rebellion, berserk rage, everything that made you a threat, and replace it with obedience to me. I considered it, after our first duel; having a pet swordswoman who spent her days by my side and her nights on my cock does have some appeal. But it would be a waste. She'd still be superficially similar - good in a fight, covered with scars, fearless - but if you and her somehow were to fight, you'd win easily every time. _Tunon_ could make you obedient to him and leave the rest. But if I wanted you broken, I'd first have to change much more. And that would be a waste. A minor failure in my duties, not one Tunon would censure me for, but as I considered it, I realized that I didn't _want_ to. I might do it to another Fury, eventually, probably a boring one who was conscripted and turned out to be talented. But not you; if I tried, the woman I'd have in the end would constantly annoy me by not being you. I'd sooner take some rebel militia girl instead; she wouldn't be interesting either but at least she wouldn't remind me of what I'd thrown away."

She looked more subdued. Angry, still, but a colder, simmering anger. Maybe a little thoughtful, even, which is a rare look on her.

"Fatebinders are bound to our sworn word by magic, not just by law as others are. I'm sure you've heard that rumored; it's true," I continued. I watched her until she responded; she gave the smallest of nods.

"That established: By Kyros, I swear that I have not, using my magic, changed your mind itself, nor shall I do so in the future unless you request it or I am convinced you are no longer loyal to Kyros and the empire."

Her eyes widened for a split second before she brought them back in line with the anger she wanted to feel. I let my grin show; she'd probably notice, and if I wanted her mine, rubbing her face in it when her reactions betrayed her self-image was one of the better tools.

"But I have you stripped, in my tent, and at my mercy. So that's enough talk."

I stepped out of her field of view to shed my clothes, then reached around her to cup her breast in my hand. Tiny, lean from years of scarce food and plentiful exercise, but the warmth and sensitivity were still there. I pulled her in, letting my dick rest lightly against her thigh as I lightly fondled both breasts. I took a deep breath, and almost laughed at her smell.

"Either you have a secret perfume habit, or your sweat agrees with your lifestyle, Verse. Pepper and copper. Slit some fool's throat and mix in your sweat, and you could make a proper blood sausage."

I could feel her smile at that, though I couldn't see it well from this angle. She was trying to hide it, and if I'd been looking at her face, maybe she'd even be succeeding. But pressed against her back with my face near her neck, I could feel the muscles moving.

I spiraled my thumb inwards toward her right nipple, pulsing how heavily I pressed inward. Verse showed almost no sign of reacting; I wasn't sure whether to find that impressive or disappointing. When I got to the nipple itself, that got cleared up: it was already erect and stiff as bronze.

"You're doing very well at concealing your reactions, my lovely. But your body is a traitor all the same. Either a very small chill wind blew on just you a moment ago, or you're thoroughly turned-on."

She shifted a little, at that, but said nothing.

"I wonder, has my favorite Fury been confusing post-battle bloodlust with another kind of lust? Or -" and I shifted to whisper it, right in her ear, "does being helpless make you hot?"

I felt her whole body tense at that. The possibility it was true just made her more angry to hear it. Luckily I had an easy way to distract her. My free hand descended to her crotch and found her clit damp and quivering. When I started massaging it I could hear her breath catch. I spiraled in and out, sometimes pausing and brushing around her labia or wiping her juices down her delicious thighs. Occasionally her breath would catch again and she'd get more tense, and I knew she was close to coming. So, of course, I backed off, dancing my hands along her chest or legs, letting her sit there feeling my erection pressing against her and her own need pressing inside her. I think it was the third round of that when I leaned in, just before backing off from her pussy, and whispered  
"You really are lovely. My lovely, helpless, **horny** Fury."

She'd given up on trying to talk by then. I think she noticed her attempts at anger had querulous desire leaking into them. But she tried to snarl anyway. I'm not sure she knew she was blushing; she was, but the heat in her cheeks might be hard to notice above the heat of arousal.

I'd gone through that cycle again a couple more times when she finally tried to talk again. She waited until I hadn't been edging her for a bit and was starting to ramp back up, and her voice was very clipped, forced. She said, "Can you get this over with already? You won, you get to fuck me. So stop fooling around already, I'm sick of it."

I replied, "Has the beautiful Fury changed her mind about not caring for sex? Because that sounded like a request to me."

She tried to keep her even tone, but failed; her words came out alarmed instead. "No! I'm getting sick of you teas- teasing my body like this. I know perfectly well you want to stick it between my legs, so stop playing with me and take your damn prize so I can start forgetting this happened."

"That wasn't our bet, Verse. The deal was that if I won, you'd share my tent tonight and I could enjoy you however I liked," and there I leaned in again so those outside the tent couldn't overhear, "As it happens, how I like you is 'desperately horny and fighting to deny it'. But I have some mercy. I'll 'get it over with' as soon as you do one thing: tell me whether you want it. But Fatebinders are very hard to lie to and if you don't believe what you're saying it won't count."

I wasn't looking directly, but from what I did see I suspect she went through a number of expressions rapidly. Or, as much as was possible given the body-bind. After a couple seconds she still hadn't said anything, so I went back to work. She interrupted me a bit later with a hissed "Liar."

Which was, honestly, a brilliant response. I was a Fatebinder, so I couldn't give my word lightly. If she didn't want to resolve in her head whether or not she wanted me to take her, and didn't want to admit she couldn't decide, accusing me of saying it to torment her gave her an out, unless I made a sworn oath of it. It took me off guard, and I stopped what I was doing for a moment as most of that ran through my head.

When I left my reverie, the first words out of my mouth were, "Damn, that's clever. You're a lot smarter than you act, my lovely Fury." It was only after the words were out that I actually considered how I'd respond. I meant what I said, but did I really want to force her hand?

"I could swear to it, but you using that fine mind of yours deserves some reward. And if you wanted me to confirm it, you wouldn't have said that, would you? Some reward that would be. But first, I think I'll torment you a little longer."

Which I did, but only a little while. The next time I brought her to the edge, I stopped entirely.

"Here's your reward, lovely; we're done. No more tormenting tonight, and no fucking either. One important question, though: if the lockspell has worn off by dawn, and we're in the same bedroll, are you going to maim me before you're entirely woken up?"

She had to take a moment to gather her thoughts, or possibly her composure, "...unlikely. But if there's no clothes between us I wouldn't swear to it."

I thanked her for her honesty, slipped a smock on each of us, and tugged her down into bed. I fell asleep quickly; whether she did, too, she's never said. But I doubt it.

She woke up before me. And the spell had worn off. I don't know how long she stayed there, but I know that I woke to her attempting to carefully extract herself from my arms without waking me. She had noticed, so I made no attempt to pretend I was still asleep, and gently caressed her side.

"Good morning, lovely. And if you were wondering, I consider our deal done; you're free to go if you don't want to wait."

"I actually had a question, before I do. That spell would be useful in a real melee, so why haven't you ever used it?"

"A good question, which deserves a good answer. The Sigil of Enforcement is a picky one, not easily stretched out of the prison system. It has almost no effect if the target doesn't respect the authority of the caster to bind them. Rebels who once swore to bend to Kyros would get slowed down a little, no more. Even loyal subjects are usually affected less when it's used out of the court environment."

"I was a lot more than slowed down."

"Yes, but that wasn't much surprise; you've been in my squad, my _command_ , for a while now, so it was inevitable that you'd've accepted my authority about as far as most do for a court."

"Huh. I guess. Well, I'm not waiting around, breakfast is cooking."

I watched her change back into her normal clothes from the smock I'd stuck on her. Not an ounce of sensuality in those motions, but her body was still easy on the eyes. And it would probably be a while before I won this privilege again, so it was worth savoring. She noticed my gaze as she finished, and scoffed as she left the tent.

* * *

The skirmish with the Disfavored concluded, all the soldiers dead or incapacitated, the latter mostly with the Sigil of Enforcement. The mismatched squads of Towermen, the unit I'd created from the remains of the Bronze Brotherhood, the portions of the Forge-Bound I seized, and assorted natives who chose my service over death or the Scarlet Chorus, went through checking for life in the apparently-dead and securing the living by more lasting, nonmagical means. My Towermen weren't unified or disciplined, but they were loyal enough, they didn't need my supervision. So I went to look for my personal squad.

Currently that's two; I sent the other two on a detached mission. Lantry is a useful man, and nominally a lieutenant of the Towermen. He's playing his own game, but I know he is, and he knows I know, and he's too cowardly to risk seriously offending an ascendant power and possible future Archon. He gets a look at magic I capture, and that's all the positive motivation he needs. Verse is determined to stay a free agent, at least in name. The Chorus's relations with me are strained, but she's stuck with me. She still hasn't admitted to herself why, I'm pretty sure. She isn't a Towerman, but they obey her like an officer - admittedly, mostly because she'd kill them for backtalk if she felt like it. I probably wouldn't punish her, either, though I'm not sure they know that. They'd be dead either way, but I'm not sure how ordinary people think about those things.

Lantry was working with some Forge-Bound creating field cells. I gave him a nod and continued. Verse would probably be killing prisoners who'd annoyed her; hopefully no one useful. And there she was. Looks like she left the officers maimed but alive and killed their squads. In front of them. Whatever works.

"Verse. Considerate of you to leave the officers alive enough to interrogate."

"I'm trying to stretch my brain to abstract strategy a little. Is it obvious?"

"'Course not. I'm not surprised you knew it would be useful to leave them alive, only that you bothered to actually do so. Good fighting?"

"Pretty good. Neat to see your Fatebinder tricks finally useful."

"They've been plenty useful before. Just not on the battlefield."

"Useful to _you_ , maybe. Lech."

"As much as trading barbs with you is fun, I believe I'll save my taunts for outside the prisoner's earshot."

"Fair point.  
...  
One thing I was a little confused by: why was there so much difference in how much they were affected by your binding?"

"Like I've told you, it's affected by how much authority they consider me to have. Some still believed internally that Kyros's and Tunon's authority over them was as strong as ever and they were illegitimate rebels. Others believed Ashe to be in the right and only barely acknowledge Tunon's rule. So I affected the first group quite a lot and the second not much. And now the second group are almost all dead."

"Barik was particularly interesting. He was in your squad for months, like me, and didn't completely lock up."

"Yes. He's a loyal man and only Graven Ashe gets his full loyalty."

"But why him less than-? Oh. That's how you were so sure of me."

"I was wondering when you'd make that connection. Yes. I knew you'd come around, because subconsciously you already had."

"We should talk. Later."

"I look forward to it."

That evening, after interrogations and dinner were done with, it was time. We sat by a fire, on the top of a hill, far enough away from other tents that even our allies wouldn't overhear. Lantry might be snooping, except that I'd set him busywork on the far edge of camp. A low log, with us arm's reach apart. I spoke first.

"So. It's later. Have you decided what you want to say?"

"Enough of it. There's no point denying it any longer, you have my loyalty. You're an officer who's enough like me that I actually want to follow you."

"Not going to admit I also have your attraction, yet?"

"I don't fuck, as much as you'd prefer I did."

"If you say so."

"What I need to know is what you expect to do with my loyalty. Are you going to try to make me your pet?"

"I swore I wouldn't touch your mind, remember. I don't want your subservience. I want you to stay wild, not to tame you. I barely even want your obedience. I want a Scarlet Fury who is visibly, unforcedly loyal to me and eventually admits she's attracted to me. I want a right-hand woman. And I've already told you that if I have to choose between the Fury and the lover, I pick the Fury. I just don't think I'll always have to choose."

"That's wishful thinking and you know it, boss. But yeah, okay. I can be your right-hand woman. Or, stop trying to prove I'm not, really."

"Sounds about right. I have been relying on you like one for a while. Oath on it, or just shake?"

"For this? Oath. You first."

"If you accept a place as my retainer, I will honor the trust and loyalty you give me and not use that bond beyond what we agree to. This I swear, by Kyros's name."

"I accept a place as your retainer, and entrust you with my loyalty, above all past ones but that to Kyros. This I swear, in Kyros's name."

I extended a hand, and we shook.

"I think that's more formal than I've ever heard you be, my Fury."

"Don't get used to it," she retorted dryly, "it's hellishly uncomfortable. Also I'm still not going to let you get away with calling me that."

"I think you just did."

"If you try it in front of anyone else, I will cut you."

"I'll keep that in mind. Especially the next time I want to tempt you into a wager."

"You're infuriating."

"And you're already as Fury-ous as you can be, so I don't think I can do much harm."

"Do you want to test that?"

"...Not now. We done?"

"For now, yeah. See you in the morning, boss."

I visited my aide-de-camp, a spring in my step. I think he noticed.

"Sir?"

"I've had a chat with Verse. She's to be officially recognized as my lieutenant and in the command structure of the Towermen. See that it's disseminated."

"Consider it done, sir. If I may ask: what brought this on? I'd assumed her status would stay unofficial, well, for as long as she lived."

"I think if I spread the details around she would seriously attempt to skin me. Or if certain rumors spread. Actually, on that note: you're a popular man, I'm sure you hear what the gossip mill says. Am I wrong?"

"Right enough, sir."

"Candidly and unofficially: What does the rumor mill say about me and Verse?"

"Being very frank? You've been trying to seduce her since the day you met, but it's doomed. How doomed it is varies depending on who you ask, but, uh, that might change in response to this news. Also, that you're the only person who's ever scared her."

"Hah! No, that honor goes to Nerat. And I don't believe she's the least bit ashamed of admitting it. Nor should she be, in my opinion, the Voices are terrifying. Personally, Bleden Mark and Kyros scare me more, but only them, and unlike her I have reason to fear what happens to potential Archons with more ambition than loyalty.  
But, more importantly: It is absolutely essential that rumors _not_ say that I have succeeded in seducing Verse. If she hears someone spreading a rumor to that effect, she will most likely kill them before she stops to think twice. Plus she'll be furious with me. I don't want to lose a dozen good sergeants caught gossiping in ways she dislikes. I'm still trying to convince her, but I have not, not yet. Not that I'm certain it would become safe to gossip about it if it _was_ true, mind you, but it certainly is extremely unsafe now."

"Is there any plausible details I could put in? "Not X" is less spreadable than "Not X, instead Y"

"Hmmm. She threatened to cut me up if I got too familiar in anyone else's hearing, because it would make her look weak. She threatens me when I do it in private as well, but unlike that I think she'll follow through on this one."

"I can work with that, sir. I'll spread the official and unofficial messages."

"Thank you. For this, and for being a very good aide generally; I don't think I've mentioned that recently. Dismissed."

He nodded his gratitude and was off.

* * *

"The Voices will kneel, but there's a cost. He wants a sacrifice, of someone powerful from my personal retinue."

"So what's the problem? You really don't have any of us you'd spare? Not even her?"

"Eb, you mean? Obviously she's my pick if I do have to sacrifice someone. But she's useful. And I think there's an alternative where I can gain rather than lose, but it's risky for you."

"Explain."

"I know you don't like to think about it, but remember when we first discussed what happened when your Fury squad died? How you took their skills into yourself?"

"You compared me to Nerat."

"Exactly. And what I've learned since makes me think it's not just _like_ Nerat. You are an Exarch, a proto-Archon, much like me. But specifically you are an Exarch of Secrets, or something else close enough to the Voices that you could supplant Nerat, like Ashe did to Blood Ruin. I know you hate the idea of being like them, but."

"You think they'd fail to eat me?"

"I think there's a very good chance that if they try to eat you, you'll eat them right back. So, it's your choice. But I'd rather have you as an allied Archon than Nerat, no question."

"You're...giving me the chance to hit Archon even before you've finished ascending yourself?"

"Yes. I am."

"...Your tent. Quickly."

I quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't want anyone else to see this conversation. Please, boss."

Internally, I was a little incredulous. Was this all it took to go from zero to 'rip my clothes off'? But outwardly I just smiled.  
"As you wish, then."

It was maybe three seconds from the flap closing behind us until she tackled me with a hug. And added an incredibly passionate kiss.

"I'm glad you're pleased, but surprised at quite how much."

"You're giving me a chance to be your equal even as you ascend to the highest tier of power, one rare enough that no one, even me, could possibly expect you to try to bring me up to your level. I've worried that you wanted me as a tool, powerful but subject to your will. This is nearly the best proof I could ask for that you don't."

"You'll take the risk?"

"I think so. I'll consider it some more in the morning before I promise it. But even if I don't, you offered and thought I'd probably accept. I have no more reason to hold anything back from you. You're powerful and assertive and ruthless and, like you've been insisting for ages, I do find you attractive. And if this is my last night alive I'm happy to spend it in bed with you making up for lost time."

Naturally, I kissed her right back. And started removing her outfit while we kissed. She had no practice whatsoever beyond my occasionally-won bouts of torment. But that was less of a shortcoming than I expected. Putting up a good-natured struggle helped a lot. And athleticism and enthusiasm cover a multitude of sins.

Waking up next to her was delicious, too. She was still sleeping soundly, and I used some Fatebinder's memory tricks to fix the image in my memory. She might die today, and if she did, I wanted to remember my lovely Fury as she was now, content and relaxed and _mine_. Not long after, she stirred.

"Mmm, morning, boss."

"Not regretting your decisions? I was a touch worried."

"Not at all. I think I finally get what the fuss is all about."

"Had you ever had sex before?"

"Eh, technically. One blade raped me while I was still a hordeling, but he dropped his guard partway in and I ended him. And Seeking-Sheath liked to cuddle me and kiss occasionally, and I was content to let her and reciprocate a little. That was nice enough, but I wasn't interested in looking for any more."

"And now you are?"

"A little. I think I'd still rather have a proper fight. But it's closer than I expected. Probably better than sparring, even."

"I think I can live with being your second-biggest pleasure in life. Your bloodthirst and intensity are things I like about you, after all."

She kissed me again, and we almost resumed the evening's activities before we were jarred by the noise of the waking camp. Reality intruding, as it does. So I brought up the elephant in the room.

"Do you want to think more about Nerat?"

"No, no need. I'll do it. See if I can kill the old bastard at their own game."

"Well enough. I'm going to apologize in advance: I'd rather he be surprised, so I'm going to insult you and make it seem that you weren't expecting it - I'll bring just you and Eb. I don't mean it."

"That's a good plan. I'll try to sell it."

"Good. I just wanted to make sure that if you die, you die knowing it was an honor and a pleasure to know you and fight with you."

She quirked an eyebrow.

"What? Alright, also to sleep with you, too."

"Heh. Likewise, boss. For all three. Well, at least when knowing you wasn't intentionally infuriating."

" _Not_ apologizing."

"Wasn't expecting you to."

"Oh, one other thing. Do you want to try to keep our trysts secret? I think we were too noisy to totally conceal it, but I know you've worried rutting will make you look weak."

"Nah. Tonight I'll be dead or an Archon, and either way I'll be beyond their opinions. Let 'em talk."

"Excellent. I'm very pleased with myself about it."

"Lech."

* * *

"Archon, I've decided to take your deal. Your favored tribute, as well. But there is a cost for that: I want you to renounce all claim to the Earthshakers and Forge-Bound. All of them in the Tiers answer directly to me, except the ones I haven't yet taken by force from Ashe and his pets. Acceptable?"

"Mmmmh, yes, yes it is."

"Good. Verse?"  
She moved to accost Eb, and I slapped her from behind, freezing her with the Sigil of Enforcement. I gestured for two Crimson Spears to pick her up.

"It turns out once I'd finally seduced her she was much less entertaining to have around. So you get your errant daughter back, Nerat. Enjoy, I suppose."

"Heh heh heh, you are the callous one. I believe I will, at that. Without delay. I shall be back in a handful of minutes, do wait up."

Eb looked a mix of relieved to be alive and horrified that I'd sacrificed Verse so easily.

"You'd just use her and throw her life away like that? That's a new low, _master_."

Even more than usual, there was acid in the word. But I expected this, and responded fluidly.

"What, you expected me to sacrifice her _without_ tapping that ass first? That would be a waste, she was disgustingly hot."

"I wish I had the guts to favor my disgust over my fear. You're vile and you don't even feel ashamed of it."

"No, no I don't. And watch your tongue, slave, or I might decide you're next."

Her mixture of fury and terror was delicious. As was the tit I grabbed through her nice soft mage's robes and squeezed. But it was about then that a commotion came stumbling out of Nerat's tent. It was well-warded for sound, but when the flap opened that stopped.

"Noo! What have you done! I will not!"

Even more than usual, the Voices of Nerat switched tones and cadence, each word from a slightly different echo-spirit. Their form stumbled and fell to a knee, and the masks and fire of its head were in disarray, surging in every direction.

"But then, I don't have much to be ashamed of, do I? Can you see why, Eb?"

"What? More excuses?"

"No. Watch the Voices, slave. My plan looks to have worked."

As I watched, the Voices picked themself up from the ground, and as they stood, grew slimmer and shorter, a new mask coalescing from ash. They nodded to me, and stepped back into the tent. When they - she - emerged a moment later, she had her pair of shortswords, now burning with green flame.

"Hear me, Scarlet Chorus. I am the Voices of Verse, Archon of Hunger. Nerat is dead, eaten from within in his moment of triumph. I am overlady of the Scarlet Chorus by right of conquest and the first two laws: I am the strong who lead, and I have taken what I want and will keep it. Kneel or be eaten yourself."

Most of the Chorusers knelt immediately. A few Crimson Spears were more hesitant; one charged her. She deflected his spear with one blade, punctured his throat with the other, and erupted in green flame from the blade through his whole body, his scream spiraling into her body. I remained standing, but Eb, who had not knelt voluntarily, I forced to her knees.

"A change of title, my Fury?"

"Yeah. Do I seem like the secretive type to you? Honestly I don't think Nerat was, either. He just hungered for knowledge."

"It suits you, milady Archon."

"Oh, none of that, my oath is intact. Let's get renewing it out of the way, shall we?"

"Certainly."

"I swear, in Kyros's name, that I, Voices of Verse, Archon of Hunger, will give you, Exarch and Archon of Tiers and Towers, the trust and loyalty of your retainer and friend, for as long as we live."

"And I swear, by Kyros's name, that I will give you, in turn, the trust and loyalty of your liege and friend, for as long as we live."

We clasped hands, and the fire did not burn me. I whispered, as we were close, "Keeping 'lover' in that list may have some practical difficulties now."  
She smiled and whispered back, "Surmountable ones, boss. The mask isn't the only part that can be physical." As proof, she put her hand on my neck, and ducked in her head to kiss my cheek, which felt almost the same as they had that morning.

"Could Nerat do that?"

"I don't think so. But I'm more _visceral_ in my hungers, aren't I?"

"I'm not likely to forget _that_."

We stood, and she took a formal tone again as she raised her voice, "As proof of my fealty, I offer you the scepter _Final Scream_ , and my hope that it will serve you better and longer than it did Nerat. Its sister weapon _Gentle Touch_ I intend to keep."

"I accept this scepter and give you my blessing to keep the blade. I am sure you will put it to more use than your predecessor."

"I think I and much of the Chorus will be occupied proving that I rule it for the next week or two. Can the Towermen handle the Disfavored without Chorus aid beyond our scouting?"

"I'll miss your blades by my side, but yes. Graven Ashe won't be a problem at this point. Good hunting, Verse."

"And to you."

**Author's Note:**

> After he fully claims the Archonship of the Tiers, his combined power base of the Tiers and its Spires, plus the loyalty of the Voices of Verse, Bleden Mark, and Tunon, sees him mount a credible challenge to Kyros's authority. But that is another story entirely, and one I'm unlikely to write.


End file.
